Masks of Ice
by ElektraTH
Summary: All across the land people have heard the story of Queen Elsa, of her beauty and powers. Everyone desires to see the Ice Queen. Anna has developed feelings for her sister and plans to do whatever she can to make her sister fall for her. But how can she compete when her love is forbidden and everyone wants a piece of the so called Queen of Ice and Winter.


**Hello everyone. Well I have nothing interesting to say except that I liked the animation and have this idea for a story. xD**

**I want to apologize to readers who do not like plots in stories and if you do hate Plots this is not a story for you.**

**English is not My native tongue so mistake are possible to be found or I might have missed. I have no Betas to correct me of my silly ways.**

**I hope you Like it!**

**Enjoy! ^.^ ,\,,/**

**Chapter 1**

„Psst Elsa."

The light blonde, almost white haired woman started to move but instead of opening her eyes and getting up, she snugled even more under the sheets.

„Elsa, come on! Get up!"

The call of her name was yet again ignored, the woman in the sheets not yet ready to leave the comfort of her own bed.

„Elsa!" the voice said sharply as something jumped over her and not gently she may add.

„Go back to sleep Anna, it's too early." the woman under the sheets mumbled and tried to push her sister off the bed. Sadly her action did absolutly nothing. She missed the old days when she had been able to overpower her sister with ease.

„The sun is shining brightly in the sky already so it's not early. Come on today is the day." The youngest of the two sisters said excitedly and continued to shake the bed by jumping.

„The day?"

„Yes, the day." Anna repeated but when no recognition came to her sister's face she added. „Sunday, remember."

„Sunday..." what was so important about today, which was her only free day that she had to get up so early? Since sleep was already gone her brain started to function properly and in a flash gave her the answer. „Right."

Reluctantly she rose into a sitting position, using her hands to support her weight and slightly opened her eyes, trying to get accustom to the bright light. The sight before her almost made her jump backwards and hit her head on the headboard. There she was her sister in her goon and her more then a mess of hair, every strand going a different way. That certainly was a view that will help anyone wake up.

„Okay, I'm up." Elsa said and yawned, placing her hand on her mouth

„Good." Anna said cheerfully and jumped off her sister's bed. „Get dressed and I will see you at breakfast." and with that walked toward the door.

The blond groaned silently and dropped her head on the pillow, thinking that her sister had left and she might get at least a few more minutes of sleep. She was caught by surprised when her sister pulled the sheets and started to tickle her.

„No more Sleeping!"

* * *

Elsa dried her body after taking a warm bath. She stood in front of the window, observing the scenery and enjoying the sunny day. She laid the towel on one of the chairs. Deciding on what kind of a dress she wanted to wear today she used her power to make it. She have decided on the dress she made when escaping the castle. No more hiding who she was. Her people had to see her for who she really was and that she does not bare any ill will toward them.

Running a hand over her hair it fixed itself automatically to a braid she started to wear all the time. This was more for her sister then anyone else. Whenever she tried something else as a haircut, her sister will plead to her to make the braid. Elsa didn't know why her sister was so obsessed in that particular style but if it made her happy, she didn't need to know.

She have promised herself to not use magic for such trivial things or she might get too dependent on her powers but before she can think on it, she have already done the deed.

Now she only had to put a little bit of makeup and she will be ready for the day.

There was a knock on the door and Elsa gave permission for whomever was outside to enter. One of the maid entered and bowed.

„Good morning your Majesty. Do you need help with anything?"

„Morning to you too Aby." the queen smiled as she headed for the door. „And no,that won't be necessary."

The maid nodded and spared a quick glance on the room for anything out of place. But like always the room was perfectly made. Sometimes she wished the queen would forget something so she could feel useful to her. Don't get her wrong, she would not choose anyone else to serve under except the queen. She felt lucky that she wasn't the one who had to deal with the queen's younger sister's room. It was a miracle how that girl was always able to turn the room upside down for less then a day. It was like a war zone in there at the end of the day. It takes 3 maids to barely be able to clean things up before bed.

„So, what has our amazing cook made for breakfast this fine morning?" Elsa asked as her and the maid walked the long corridor.

„Something absolutely delicious and new." Aby answered happily, remembering when the old woman have prepared enough too feed half the kingdom and prepared the table for the staff to eat. The taste of this new delicacy made her mouth to water and wishing she could sneak into the kitchen to get some more, lots more. „I can only say that Lisette has no equal in this world your Majesty."

„And she is all ours." Elsa said as they both descended the stairs. „I feel unworthy."

„Don't say that my Queen, you have done amazing things for such a short amount of time. I believe that under your rule the kingdom will prosper." the maid assured and believing it.

„Thank you Aby, for the kind words. I will try not to disappoint you." the blonde squeezed the maid shoulder as they entered the dining hall. „Take it easy today, okay? You can join the others in the castle courtyard later on."

„I will my queen." Aby bowed gratefully as Elsa sat beside her sister who was already eating the delicacy of the day. „Do not forget that today is also your free day your Majesty. If any of the advisers decide to disturb you with work today just send them my way and they will see how big my broom is." The woman said darkly as she saw one of them enter the hall but when hearing that abruptly turned and ran for his life.

„I hope I won't have to resort to that." the Queen delicately said.

Aby deciding she had wasted enough of the Queen's time, excused herself but not before wishing good morning to Anna who waved her hand since her mouth was full with food to answer.

„You gotta taste this, it's amazing." Anna said with a full mouth, unable to stop devouring it.

„Manners Anna." Elsa warned as her breakfast was served. Her little sister straightened up and swallowed what was in her mouth with difficulty but in the end she won. And just on time as another adviser entered holding a letter in hand.

„Aby's first victim." Anna whispered which made her sister smile and quickly putting the queen facade when the man was beside them.

„I am sorry to disturb your highness and princess when they are enjoying their breakfast but a letter arrived for you my Queen."

„Thank you Harold, you can leave it on the desk in my office."

„But your Majesty, what if it's important, what..."

„Today is my free day, whatever it is, it can wait till later." Elsa cut in with finality.

„As you command." and with that left the hall.

The girls continued to eat, this time not disturbed and occasionally Elsa would remind her dear sister when she forgot her manners.

„HI..." someone yelled, making the sisters to look at the entrance.

„Morning Olaf!" as excitedly Anna greeted and opened her arms for a big and warm hug to which the snowman gladly jumped for.

„Good morning Elsa." Olaf waved when he was released and opened his arms.

„Good morning." the blond said politely and continued eating. A few seconds past and she looked at the snowman who was still with open arms, pleading for a hug with his eyes. She could not resist him, he was just so cute, she knew this is not what queens do but she didn't care. Besides, no one was looking. She grabbed him in a bear hug and even lifted him to her lap.

Olaf happily laughed and said how much he loved them as he looked at the table. „Ohhh..." he made a curious sound as he leaned to inspect the dish infront of him.

„No Olaf." Elsa pulled him backwards when he tried to bite of the breakfast.

„You know what food does to you Olaf." Anna warned as she pulled the plate toward her.

He looked sad but as quickly it appeared it dissipated and he jumped on the seat next to Elsa. „Are you guys ready? Everyone is already in the castle."

„So fast?" the Queen asked surprised.

Anna jumped from her seat all exited and grabbed her sister by the arm. „Come on Elsa, everyone is waiting." and pulled her so they can go to the courtyard.

„The plates..."

„Don't worry, someone will take care of it." Anna assured. Always the tidy one her sister. When will she realize she is a queen now.

As they got to their destination it was unbelievable how many people there were – Children and their parents, couples, single souls looking for the one to spend their life with, travelers. It was miraculous how there was still space for more people if someone else desired to come.

As they started walking to the center of the yard, everyone bowed in respect and admiration. The crowd made Elsa nerves and insecure.

Anna seeing this and hoping that her sister did not plan to bolt away, intertwined their hands and squeezed, drawing her sister's attention. She puffed proudly and gave a cocky smile, her eyes telling her sister that she can do anything, that she will always be with her.

That was all Elsa needed. Anna was the pillar that kept her sane and in control. Life had no meaning if her sister was not beside her to share it with. Mom and Dad will be so proud of their youngest daughter. Even if she didn't have powers, she was always the stronger one.

The Queen raised her head with confidence. This event was not for her, it was made for her people. A way to win their trust and show them she was no threat to them, not a monster. That she will use her powers only for good and to protect each and every single one of them.

„Is everyone ready?" Elsa asked loudly enough so everyone can hear.

Cheers and claps were heard, answering her question. She stomped her foot on the ground, freezing the floor and the pillars. Then she lifted her hand to the two fountains, doing the same. There were tables on every corner, ready to satisfy everyone's started to sound and people started to sing.

„Elsa, I'm slipping, I'm slipping!" Anna warned, holding her sister as tight as she could.

The blond pulled her till she was stable. Anna was grateful until she saw her shoes. „Oh no, you know I don't skate."

„You will learn,in time. I did promise you that I will teach you and I keep my promises." Elsa reassured and again pulled her sister who was trying to escape.

„But if only you won't allow me to fall on my butt again." Elsa was about to promise when her sister added. „And that you won't laugh." At this the queen was a bit hesitant since Anna always made the funniest faces when doing something bad or being a klutz. But for the sake of teaching she promised.

A few hours later and countless fails to even be able to stand on her own, Elsa excused herself so she can pay attention to others, to strengthen the bond between her and her people. It was so entrancing to watch Elsa skate from person to person with such ease and grace. Sometime she herself was wondering if her sister was not actually send from the heavens to end their suffering because such a beautiful creature could not possible live in this ordinary world.

Everything seemed normal just like years before when the King and Queen were alive but Anna knew better. It was not the same and it will never be as long as she continue to have this forbidden feeling toward her sister who was completely oblivious. That was good,it meant that her acting was working. She did plan to share her feeling with her sister later on but now it was too early. They have barely started spending time together like when they were children so suddenly dropping the bomb of her emotions on Elsa was unfair.

The act of true love had saved her life... Elsa had saved her life but the love she had was sisterly. At least that's what Anna was telling herself, not wanting to dare imagine that her sister might feel the same way as her.

But now was no time to think of something like that. Now that her sister no longer hid herself from the world and her powers, they had all the time in the world. For that time she will try and make Elsa fall in love with her. No rush, just patients.

Suddenly Anna started swaying, loosing her balance. But before she could completely embarrass herself in front of all these people and fall on her butt, she was caught by her sister.

„That was a close one." Elsa whispered and smiled.

„Yeah..." Anna giggled. „My hero!" she exaggerated and hugged her sister.

„Elsa?" Anna whispered after sometime, tightening her hug as if she let go her sister might vanish.

The blond made a sound which told Anna she was listening.

„Promise you will never leave me or shut me out of your life again."

Elsa pulled back so she can look at her sister's similar eyes. „Where did this come all of a sudden?"

„Just promise me... please." Anna sounded desperate since this was her greatest fear.

Elsa grabbed both her hands, squeezing them reassuringly just like her sister did a few hours ago. „I promise you, I promise you that I will always be there to catch you when you fall,that I will do anything in my power to make you happy, I will risk anything and everything, even my life if it means you will live on and find true love."

The last part Anna did not like. „I will not let you risk your life for me. Without you I don't think I can go on living."

„Then we are both doomed dear sister." Elsa smiled.

„Reindeer coming through." Someone warned and Anna found herself on Sven's back with her legs on his horns.

Elsa was able to do a step away before Sven ran her over and watched as Kristoff was pulling the deer by the tail, trying to stop him.

„Don't worry Anna, I'll save you." Olaf shouted and ran toward Sven, trying to jump on his head but instead landing on Kristoff. It was an amusing sight. If only she wasn't a queen, then she would have joined in helping.

Elsa looked toward the sun and smiled. _I don't know if you are watching mom, dad but if you are I hope I will not disappoint you again._

* * *

„Was my message delivered?"

„Yes sier but may I ask why is your Highness wishing to visit that witch's castle?"

„I am curious if the rumors are true, if this girl that thinks she is a queen wields the power of winter."

„She might not accept, she has the right to refuse because of what your son has done to them." The protege explained.

„It was my mistake to send a boy to do a man's work. I can't believe he failed at such a simple task." the King said not knowing if he should laugh or disown him. „He only had to seduce one of the two girls and kill their new queen. A girl ruling such fertile lands and mountains filled with gold and gems."

„Will we proceed with the plan of killing the Queen of Arendelle sire?"

The gigantic man rubbed his dark brown beard, deep in thought. If they just killed her, they will get nothing and her sister will take over. „No, I can marry one of my sons to her without the need of killing her."

„She won't easily trust another prince from the Southern Isles after Hans's treachery."

„That is obvious but we need to keep trading with Arendelle."

„The Queen might decide to break our contract in trading if she finds out how bad our economy is fearing."

„Ha, decide, that girl probably can't make one step without her advisers. That child needs a real man." the king laughed and sat on his throne. „We must not allow word of my kingdom's situation until Elsa marries one of my sons. I want you to send messages to all of them, I want them home as soon as possible."

„Yes my King." The servant bowed and went to do what he was ordered.

Now he had to wait to see if this Queen will allow him and his sons to visit her kingdom. She has no reason to decline since she only demanded that Hans must never step food in her land again. He had to have her land soon or this dry season they have will destroy everything he had shed blood for to acquire. And he will go to anything to keep what he has. 

**To be continued:**


End file.
